One Difficult Obstacle
by ioxmo
Summary: Sam finally decides to make her move... but can she do it?


One Difficult Obstacle

He would be there soon. Sam worked on tidying up her room, trying to make it more appealing. Tonight she was going to make her move, she had decided. Of course, she was nervous. What if he rejected her? She knew she couldn't go back to the way things were if she was rejected, so tonight everything was on the line. Even her relationship with Tucker would be severed if her mission failed. She sighed, glancing around the room.

"Looks good." She said quietly to herself.

The next few minutes were spent lounging on the bed, waiting for her best friend to arrive. Finally, she heard creaking; someone approached. Sam hopped out of bed and ran to her open closet, pulled her shirt off, and waited. A few seconds later, the creaking stopped and there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Danny."

"Oh, come on in!" She said, turning away from the door.

He opened the door casually, immediately seeing Sam's bare back, save for a simple black strap.

"Oh, sorry." He said, looking away, yet peeking.

Sam slipped her shirt back on and turned around.

"Sorry for what?" She said innocently.

"Oh, nothing I guess."

He entered the room, closing the door behind him. Sam leaned against the doorway of her closet and smiled, trying to hide the butterflies in her stomach. Danny had a seat on a bench at the end of her bed.

"Ok, here goes." Sam thought, pressing away from the door.

She sat down next to Danny on the bench.

"So..." She said, drawing a circle on the carpet with her boot, "What do you want to do until the movie?"

She had no intention on going to the movies this night, but she only had about twenty minutes to make her move.

"I don't know." He said, leaning back against the footrest.

"Well, do you want to play a game or something?" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at her hand and she promptly removed it.

"Hmm, we probably don't have enough time."

"Yeah." Sam said, trying to figure out her next move.

She had planned to do a lot of hint-dropping, but most of her ideas could not be recalled. There was several seconds of awkward silence, for Sam anyway; Danny was oblivious as he looked around the room. Eventually, he made eye contact with Sam, who smiled diffidently.

"Now or never." Sam though, filled with anxiety.

She started to lean in and raise her head a bit, preparing to kiss him when he looked to his left.

"What time is it anyway?"

Sam recoiled, but used the opportunity to scoot a few inches closer while his head was turned.

"Time to make out." Sam thought, trying her best to say it aloud.

"Ah, there it is." Danny said, finding Sam's wall clock, "We should get going soon."

Sam got a sickening knot in her stomach all of a sudden.

"W-wait." She muttered, "We still got time."

"Time for what?"  
"Uh, I mean, you know how I hate arriving too early, right?"

Danny scratched his head.

"I guess so."

Sam suddenly realized she had forgotten part of her plan and quickly jumped to her feet. Without hesitation, she walked over to her walk-in closet.

"So, Tucker should be getting back from his aunt's on Monday." Danny said, rapping his fingers on his knees.

"Great." Sam said, opening a draw of a cabinet, "So, what's your favorite flavor?"

"Uh...I don't know. What kind of flavor? Why?"

Sam opened a small drawer filled with several tubes of lip gloss.

"Just curious. Like candy flavors. You know, like chocolate, cherry, grape, uh, kiwi banana, raspberry..." Sam said, reading the names on the tubes.

He thought for a second.

"I like cranberry."

Sam remained silent for a few seconds as she searched through the drawer.

"Damn it." She thought, "The only freaking flavor I don't have."

She shot a glance over her shoulder and noticed he wasn't paying much attention to her.

"What about... blueberry?"

Danny tilted his head to the side as he looked at a gargoyle statue on her dresser.

"Uh, I like blueberry, too. What's your favorite?"

"Black cherry." She said, opening the tube of blueberry.

She began to apply it to her purple lips, looking at herself in a small mirror inside the cabinet. Her anxiety subsided slightly as she focused on the task at hand. Danny stood up and walked to the window. Sam finished up carefully applying the gloss and returned to her bedroom. Danny heard her and turned his head just in time to see her sit down on the bench again.

"So, what are we going to do after the movie?" Sam asked, hoping he would sit down next to her.

"I don't know how much time I'll have left before I have to go home." He said, walking towards her.

She started feeling anxious again. He did not sit down.

"Let's go. We've only got like ten minutes until the movie starts."

A sudden panic came over her, but she could not think of what to do. So, she stood up.

"Um..."

"Yeah?" Danny said.

"I, uh...I've been wondering..." She barely sputtered out.

"Yes?"

She looked down at his hands for a second.

"Do you have popcorn money?" She said with a weak grin.

He raised an eyebrow.

"No. I thought you said you were going to buy it."

"Oh, yeah. I mean, did I give you any money yet?"

He shook his head.

"Ok, then." She said, reaching into her pocket, "Here you go!"

She pulled out a few bills and handed them over. He thought it was strange, since she always paid herself, but didn't pay it much mind and shoved the money in his pocket.

"Ok, let's go." He said, taking a step to her side.

"Wait!" She said, stepping in front of him.

She was only inches from his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, thinking something was happening.

Realizing that this may be her last shot, she took a breath and slowly leaned to him. RING! Danny quickly looked towards his right pocket, causing Sam to lean back.

"Damn it!" She thought.

He pulled out his cell phone.

"It's mom." He said, answering it, "Hello?"

Sam backed off and turned away from her crush.

"Yeah, I got here fine."

Sam began to sulk, fearing another night of unrequited love would pass. She waited impatiently for his conversation to end. Finally, it did.

"Bye mom." He said, closing the phone and then shoving it back in his pocket.

He stepped over to Sam and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We got to go now or we'll be late."

"Ok." She said quietly, her head hanging low.

"Sam?" He said, sensing something was wrong.

She turned around slowly and looked up at him with a blank, yet sad, stare on her face. It seemed to connect with a nerve as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Please." She said, stepping close to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Please forgive me."

He furrowed his eyes.

"For wh-" He began.

Before he could finish, she carefully lunged forward and placed her lips over his. Gently, she closed them, as well as her eyes. Danny was too surprised to do anything and didn't pull away from her. After a few seconds, she slid her lips down as she pulled away, bending his lower lip as she did so. He tasted the blueberry. Her lips made a slight smacking sound as she opened them and took a breath. Danny could do nothing but stare into her eyes, which gave her a strange warming sensation. After a couple breaths, Sam looked down a bit, then leaned back in with her lips puckered and her eyes closed. To her delight, their lips met again. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, wrapping his around her lower back. This time, the embrace lasted over twenty seconds until they both seemed to mutually pull away from one another. Opening her eyes, she saw her long-time crush wearing her lip gloss. She placed a hand on his chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Danny was speechless. Sam was swimming in ecstasy. The butterflies in her stomach still remained, but they were diminishing in intensity. Danny raised his arms to that he was hugging her around the shoulders and the two slowly rocked back and forth.

"Do we really have to go to the movies?" Sam whispered.

He didn't answer, instead lying his head against her's. The duo hugged for a few minutes without words. Finally, Sam coerced him to follow her to the bench and they sat down together.

"Oh, Danny." She said quietly, "You're so special."

He smiled.

"So are you."

He still didn't know what to make of things, but he liked being kissed. Good thing, because it wasn't long before Sam embraced him again and their lips wrestled once again. Instead of a two hour movie, the feature that night was a long make out session.

Danny arrived home, slightly late for his curfew. His mother was waiting for him.

"So, how was the movie?" She asked.

"Uh." Danny said, rubbing the back of his head, "We didn't exactly go to the movies."

"Oh?" His mother said, "But you're late anyway."

"Uh huh." He said, leaning his head back.

His mother squinted, noticing a shine coming from his lips. Suddenly, she became complacent with his tardiness.

"Well, don't be late again." She said, reaching over and kissing him on the forehead.

"Ok, mom." He said, heading off to his room.

She smiled as he left her view.

"His first girlfriend." She said to herself, sighing, "They grow up so fast."


End file.
